Amigos o Enemigos
by Arken Elf
Summary: Basado en la escena final del Fanfiction Fracciones, retrata la breve conversación de Skyfire y Starscream, despues de todos los sucesos de esa saga. Dedicado a todos los que me acompañaron en esas series.


Amigos o Enemigos

Notas del Autor: Este es un breve fic, acerca de la conversación entre Starscream y Skyfire en el final de "Fracciones"

Es un escrito corto, pero redactado para aclarar solo algunos detalles que quedaron en blanco.

Esta visto desde el punto de Vista de Starscream.

…………………………..

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Hace tanto tiempo que te vi, que creí que jamás volvería a encontrarte de este modo. Observe tu rostro gentil esperando alguna respuesta; pero mis labios están cerrados.

Así como quise escapar de aquello la ultima vez, pero debía comprender que sólo estaba aplazando lo inevitable.

-Aún así, no puedo correr o saltar de alegría por verte, no se que quieres que responda, ¿Qué buscas con este encuentro breve?- Me pregunto admirando tu paciencia.

¿Perdón?, no hay nada que perdonar, perdón es lo que debo buscar, pero mi chispa no desea seguir haciéndolo más.

Estoy cansando de rendir cuentas, de vivir buscando respuestas de aquellos a quienes he dañado. He pasado un mal rato debo admitir. Me preocupe terriblemente al no saber lo que sucedió, e incluso sentí rencor hacia aquellos que te hicieron daño; me fue fácil enfrentarte mientras no estabas realmente ahí. Pero el verte consiente como ahora no me permite expresar mi sentir.

Es verdad nunca fui bueno para eso, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo. Tu que hasta cierto punto es quien mejor me conoció. Debajo de toda esa imagen falsa, de esa frialdad.

-Skyfire- Exclamo levemente, esperando tu respuesta, tus palabras a través de ese equipo que ahora nos conecta. Agradezco que sea así y no presente, no podría soportar hacerlo de frente.

Prefiero pelear contra muchos enemigos, inmiscuirme en una batalla llena de violencia, a enfrentarte.

Podrás llamarme cobarde, pero esa parte de mi vida se ha marchado. No la borro, no la olvido, pero es pasado como mucho más. Te pido por favor me permitas dejarlo y continuar.

-Supe lo que hiciste y deseo hablar contigo- Replicas observándome de un modo poco natural para los míos.

¿Cómo puede alguien como tu pensar de esa manera?, ¿Cómo puedes buscarme después de que te falle innumerables veces?, trate de matarte, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Pero todo esto se conserva seguro en mi chispa mientras esperas una respuesta a través de esta débil transmisión.

-No hay nada de que hablar- Contesto finalmente. Por primera vez quiero decirte la verdad, gritarte lo que he reprimido tanto tiempo, hacerte saber lo que sentí, lo que entendí. Me arrepiento en efecto, pero no de lo que soy.

Me arrepiento de haberte culpado por cosas que estaban más allá de tu razón.

……………………………

Pasan un momento antes de que repliques. ¿Qué pensarás?, ¿Qué te distrae así?

-¿Por qué?- Preguntas al fin con un toque depresivo que jamás creí escuchar en ti.

-¿Soy yo la causa de ese dolor?- Me pregunto .Después de tanto tiempo, de todos esos sucesos creí que lo habías aceptado, pero por alguna razón te niegas aceptar esa realidad.

-Cuanto viejo amigo, cuanto –Me dije buscando la manera de escapar de esa pregunta, de sellar ese paso y dejarlo atrás.

-Porque es pasado, porque no hay más de que hablar- Exclame al fin. Como duelen esas frases, conozco el daño que hace a tu chispa pero de verdad que quiero terminar esto ahora.

Autobots y Decepticons, no fuimos hechos para convivir, tal vez omitimos la batalla, pero eso no borra lo que somos y lo que hicimos. Yo jale el gatillo de mi propia arma contra ti.

-Eso lo entiendo- Susurra sin desviar la mirada, no él o lo hará, la fuerza de su chispa llega mucho más allá. –Pero no deseo que termine así- Prosigue llevándonos a ese tema que tanto trate evitar.

-Eres mi amigo, y a pesar de lo que pienses, no te guardo rencor- Dice con una convicción que es difícil de negar.

¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Acaso te gusta sufrir?, muchos te han tachado de traidor, de loco por esa tonta amistad, ¿Qué hace que desees seguir siendo amigo mío?, no lo se, pero yo no se si pueda ser ese viejo conocido una vez más. Ahora tengo muchas responsabilidades, muchos en quienes pensar, me he convertido en algo que jamás me imagine ser, a pesar de las ideas que pude dar a entender.

Ahora tengo nuevos compañeros de vuelo, eso es algo que esperaba bastara para evitar cualquier amistad que pudiese existir.

-Skyfire, yo se que tu no lo guardas, pero yo sí; estoy consiente de lo que hice y no quiero que vuelva a repetirse- Replique.

Su mirada finalmente cambia revelándome lo que en verdad debe sentir, pero debe entender que no esta solo después de todo, hay muchos amigos a su alrededor.

-Eres mi compañero aéreo Star, se que piensas que ambos fallamos en algún punto, pero eso es un pacto de verdadera amistad- Murmura extendiendo su mano hacia la pantalla.

No puedo evitar sonreír al comentario, cuantas veces maldije mi suerte por eso, pero afortunadamente es solo eso nada más.

-Lo fuimos- Afirme, -Bastante coordinados- Continué, recordando esos largos vuelos que emprendimos, por sistemas y mundos ese gran trasporte con esta pequeña nave volando a su alrededor, pero sabía que eso no lo era todo para mí. Había algo más a lo lejos, en un futuro, algo que me marcaría la razón para la que había nacido en realidad.

-Si- Comento la gran nave. Un ser lleno de bondad y esperanza, alguien a quien no deseaba tentar.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero creo que finalmente encontré mi lugar- Conteste cordialmente.

Sus ópticos se iluminaron llenos de sorpresa, comprensión y tristeza.

-No quiero que seamos enemigos, nunca más- Susurra creyendo que no soy capaz de oír. Pero esto no es del todo e fin. No pelearemos, a menos que fuese necesario para sobrevivir.

-No seremos enemigos, eso también se encuentra en el pasado, ahí permanecerá contenido- Le asegure con decisión.

-Pero…- Comienza deseando una explicación.

-No la hay excepto quizá que soy Decepticon tú Autobot, hemos tomado nuestras decisiones debemos vivir con ellas y entenderlas.

-Aún así- Replica

-Aún así seguirás siendo amigo - Finalice cerrado la transmisión.

Espero que esta charla te haya ayudado, no estoy seguro de eso, probablemente no, pero aún así debías escucharlo de mí.

……………………………….

Skifire observo la pantalla oscura sin moverse. Todo se había resumido a eso, una simple negación y una afirmación.

Autobot y Decepticon, somos diferentes, pero aún así podemos entendernos- pensó.

Afuera de esa habitación el sonido de sus aliados, sus compañeros y hermanos recorría los pisos con su alegría por su victoria, por la partida de los invasores, por el retorno de los perdidos.

-Deberías unirte a la fiesta- Se escucha la melodiosa voz de un Porche.

-Jazz, espero no hayas escuchado toda la conversación- Dijo la nave Autobot.

-Descuida, el nunca dijo te odio ni nada por el estilo, solo se disculpo a su manera supongo- Prosiguió el deportivo blanco acercándose a su amigo.

-En efecto te llamo amigo después de todo- Afirmo

-Supongo- Fue la respuesta de Sky no muy convencido de eso.

-Deja que el tiempo se encargue, siempre puede ayudar en esos momentos- Le aseguro su compañero. –El tiene muchas responsabilidades, pero dejo abierto eso no se si hoy o mañana o en cien años, pero de que volverán a encontrarse en el cielo, de eso estoy seguro- Finalizo el Porche marchándose

-Te esperamos- Se escucho por el pasillo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Tal vez Jazz tiene razón- Murmuro el Autobot.

-Como sea yo te buscare, porque se que esto no terminará así, no hoy, pero quizá en un futuro cercano - Exclamo siguiendo a su aliado hacia el gran salón.

……………………………………….

Amigos o enemigos, no importa como lo vean, dos fracciones tan distintas no se pueden unir, pero pueden coexistir, y quien sabe tal vez el tiempo permita que lleguen a unirse un poco más.

Así es la vida en todo, como el bien y el mal, como la vida y la muerte, como la luz y la oscuridad. No se puede existir uno sin otro, así es como debe ser al final.

FIN

………………………………………….

Notas del Autor: Este fic es pequeño y esta escrito para los que me acompañaron en las series de "El Ultimo Sekker" y sus anexos.

Elena, creo que realmente te merecías conocer este final, espero te guste.

Fantasía de un Ángel, este fue hecho para ti, tal y como lo prometí.

Tavata si lo llegas a leer gracias por el apoyo.

Se despide Arken Elf.


End file.
